


Two of my favorite people

by Hotgitay



Category: God Friended Me (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Miles and Rakesh have a chat about Cara





	Two of my favorite people

“Finally you two are official”Rakesh states ecstatically 

“Before she left to Paris we had a moment”Miles told his friend 

“What kind of a moment?”Rakesh asked him 

“I wanted to say I loved her and she already knew”Miles tells him 

“I was shipping y’all from the first moment I saw you with her”Rakesh admitted 

“You’re weird”Miles says before letting out a sigh 

“Two of my favorite people together at last”Rakesh smiled


End file.
